The Last Journey
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Sora and Riku go on one last journey.


The Last Journey

Sora looked around at the battle damage that had been done. The war with Xehanort was finally finished once and for all. And the three that had been locked away were not only now free, but had battled with him, Riku, Kairi, Axel, and King Mickey. He watched fondly on as Riku received healing for the gash on his arm from Kairi. Crossing over to the exhausted king he bent down so he could speak with him easier.

"Your majesty, may I ask of one last favor from you?" The king looked wearily into Sora's tired sky blue eyes.

"What is it Sora?" He asked softly, he had a feeling about what the boy was asking him for.

"Now that the worlds are safe, and it is fine to travel, do you think Riku and I could take a vacation? I want him to see the worlds he didn't get to experience and even show him a new side to the ones he's been to already." Sora smiled softly to the mouse king.

"Are you sure Sora?" At Sora's nod he gave a great sigh of sadness.

"Then I grant you my permission and blessing. I hope you will get everything you have ever wished for." Mickey said with a heavy heart. He pushed his weary body up and gave Sora a big hug, after this, he would never see him again. With the grim weight of loss set in his stomach like stone, he let go and called his faithful captain and magician to his side.

"Yes, your Majesty?" They chimed.

"Say goodbye fellas, Sora is going on one last journey and we need to return to the castle." Donald and Goofy looked shocked at their king.

"Sora, are you sure this is how you want to spend the rest-" Goofy was cut off as Sora hugged him.

"It's my fondest wish guys, I want to make it come true." Donald frowned but rushed over and flung his arms around Sora's waist.

"Then take care Sora." Was all Donald said as he gave all his respect and friendship to the brunette in his hug and let go. Sora smiled and waved before stepping over to where Riku and Kairi were.

"Hey Riku, I was thinking, let's take a vacation from all this. Let's go see the worlds without having to protect them." Kairi frowned at Sora, why was he only asking Riku? She glanced up to see King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy staring at Sora with such sadness. It was like they were at a funeral and Sora was the dead one. She gasped as she thought back, realization settling in her stomach like a stone. Very well then, she thought, if this was what he wanted for his last journey, she wouldn't stand in the way. She felt Naminé grow restless inside of her, the nobody was worried for Sora. Ventus' head whipped around.

"Sora!" He ran over to the brunette and firmly wrapped his hands around his small waist. "Please you must rest! Don't go!" Ventus cried and Terra and Aqua looked on with breaking hearts. Sora smiled down sadly at the sobbing blonde that he had shared his heart with for so many years.

"I have to Ventus, it's what I want to do." Sora spoke softly and lovingly to the one he considered his own child for how close they were.

"But Sora-" Sora ran a hand through Ventus' hair slowly.

"It is going to be okay, now won't you let me go?" Ventus looked up with tears running down his face and hesitantly let go. Sora smiled and wiped his tears away. "There we go, now you be good for Terra and Aqua, and train hard." Ventus nodded and ran into Terra's arms crying again. Sora smiled sadly before turning to face Riku. "So what do you say Riku, ready for one last adventure before returning to normal." Riku grinned up at Sora then stood up. Sora smiled lopsidedly and took Riku's hand leading him to the gummi ship.

"Ready to go Sora?" Sora motioned for Riku to get inside the ship.

"I will be right there." Sora turned to Kairi when he was sure Riku was inside. "When we come back, take care of him." Kairi nodded.

"I promise I will." Sora smiled and climbed into the gummi ship. As he started the ascension he looked down on his friends and waved. They waved back with sorrow filled hearts as they watched Sora and Riku fly off. Riku looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye. The normally spunky and vibrant keyblade wielder looked runned down and tired. He hoped it was just the side effect of fighting for so long.

"So where are we headed first Sora?" Sora grinned at the inquisitive silver haired.

"One place you'll never be able to beat me at a race." Sora pulled up to the land of the Pride Lands, he landed the gummi ship, and grinned at Riku.

"After you." He gestured for Riku to exit the ship and Riku eyed him warily. He climbed out of the ship and as soon as his foot touched the soil he found himself shifting and crying out in shock as he flumped to the ground. He opened his eyes to see silver fur covered paws in front of him. He gave out another cry of surprise and jumped to all fours and looked at his new feline body. It was covered in fur the same as his hair and his long tail whipped around him. He heard Sora giggle as he landed perfectly on all fours. A small spiky mane flew everywhere as he shook his head at Riku.

"What's wrong Riku?" He asked the boy with a mischievous tone. Riku growled and shook out his much sleeker mane.

"Very funny Sora." Riku finally got to his feet and tried walking about. Sora helped Riku out in learning to walk before they walked out of the elephant graveyard and out to the savannah.

"Wow, it's so vast and green here. And look at all the animals." Riku marveled. Sora chuckled at Riku's enthralled behavior.

"I admit it looks much better this time around. Last time it was dried out and the animals had run off." Riku looked at the smaller lion.

"That was when Scar was king right?" Sora nodded and they crossed the plains and came across Pride Rock.

"Sora!" A large lion with a big mane ran up to them.

"Hi Simba! Simba this is Riku, Riku, this is Simba, King of the Pride Lands." Riku bowed to Simba and a cub ran up to them.

"Daddy!" Simba looked down fondly at the cub around his forelegs.

"Sora, Riku, this is my daughter Kira." The cub hid behind Simba's leg shyly.

"Hello Kira." They chimed.

"So Sora, what are you doing here in the Pride Lands?"

"Oh I was just showing Riku this amazing place, plus go on a run through Wildebeest Valley." Simba chuckled and nodded.

"At least there is more to see this time round. Have fun you two, I have to take Kira on a hunt." They watched father and daughter run off before they turned around and headed back through the Savannah and headed through Wildebeest Valley and they enjoyed racing with each other. Sora won of course, he knew the landscape much better than Riku did. They got to the oasis and drank from the waterfall.

"So how about a nap in the sun?" Sora suggested and Riku grinned.

"Sure Sora." They curled up next to each other in the sun and took a nap. When they woke up a few hours later they headed back to the gummi ship and exited the world. They flew a bit before eating some of the food left on the ship before going to bed for the night. Sora woke up before Riku and bolted to the bathroom to throw up. He sobbed as he saw a tinge of blood mixed in, he had to hold on. He felt Roxas' worry for him.

"Don't worry about me Roxas, I will be okay." He whispered to his nobody. He flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth. He exited the bathroom and smiled at Riku as he made them breakfast.

"You okay Sora? You are looking a little pale and tired." Sora smiled at Riku.

"Yeah, dinner must not have settled right with me last night." Riku frowned and thought it was weird that food had upset Sora's stomach. That had never happened before.

"So where to next oh captain?" Riku teased Sora as he saw the boy nibble on some toast.

"A wonderful place, it is a good thing you're a strong swimmer." Sora teased before walking up to the captain's chair and took the ship off of autopilot before flying the ship to Atlantica. Riku looked nervously out the window.

"Uh Sora, I am a good swimmer, but that whole place is under water!" Sora chuckled as he landed the ship before summoning his keyblade.

"Don't you trust me Riku?" He held out his hand to the doubtful silver haired teen. Riku looked at the teen before nodding and taking his hand. Sora yanked Riku forward to him, causing the silverette to press into his body before raising his keyblade and started to use the spell Donald had taught him. Riku looked at Sora's face as he cast the spell, Sora's body was so warm and comforting. It was made tall and strong by his trials and Riku for once in a long time felt safe. Finally the spell was complete and there was a blinding flash and he felt his legs smoosh together, like he had tried to put both of his legs in one pant leg. Then when everything cleared up he saw Sora in front of him, but instead of legs he had a deep blue tail. He looked down to see his shirt missing and a light gray dolphin tail. He also noticed that he could breath just fine.

"Sora!" They saw a red headed mermaid swim up to them.

"Hi Ariel!" They hugged and Riku felt something tighten in his chest, he didn't want the girl to hug Sora, but he didn't know why.

"Oh, who is this?" Ariel's eyes turned to Riku.

"Ariel, I would like you to meet Riku." Surprise entered into the girl's eyes.

"So this is the friend you searched so much for. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Riku watched as Sora's face turned pink.

"Nice to meet you too. Sora told me how fun it was in the musical you guys did." Ariel smiled brightly before turning to Sora.

"Speaking of which, we're having another one, I just know Sebastian would love to have you sing again Sora." Sora chuckled and nodded, he grabbed Riku's hand and he swam off to the palace, following Ariel a little slower so Riku could get used to swimming with a tail. They entered a beautiful hall and saw a crab directing the band made up of sea creatures. Sora left him to sit on the bleachers before swimming down to meet the crab. They talked excitedly and the crab swam over to his podium and came back with a scroll, handing it to Sora. The brunette scanned it and nodded before swimming to the left side of the stage and Ariel to the right. Riku watched with wonder as the crab struck up the band and they begun to play. Riku had to admit, he loved the catchy upbeat tempo. Then Ariel and Sora began to sing and swim in a manner that looked a lot like dancing. He had to admit, Sora did have a fantastic voice, but for some reason Sora was straining to complete some of the higher notes and more complicated moves. It wasn't obvious, in fact you could barely see it at all, you had to be looking for it, or just know Sora that much. They finished and Riku applauded dutifully and Sora swam back over to him.

"So what did you think?"

"You have a good voice Sora, maybe you should take choir in school when we get back." Sora gave him a small sad smile.

"Maybe, come on, I want to show you my favorite place before we go." Riku took Sora's hand and they waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. Sora took him to a small enclosed area that had many colorful coral and fish swimming about. They sat down on a sloped rock when Sora gave a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap Sora, I will be fine sitting here." Sora looked at Riku sadly for a minute before agreeing. Laying his head down in Riku's lap, Sora nodded off. Riku smiled as he watched the spikes of chocolate swirl around with the current of the water. Sora looked so peaceful and content, it hardly was possible to think that he had been knee deep in a war just the other day. Riku sighed and reclined back on his hands. The two worlds he had been shown so far were wonderfilled, like everything was shining and sparkling. This had been what he wanted when he had wished to see new worlds all those years ago. A few hours later Sora awoke, and he seemed to be a bit more refreshed. They played tag for a bit before heading back to the ship. Riku groaned as body was slightly sore. It wasn't enough to hamper him, but enough to be annoying. Sora looked like he wasn't even affected by it, and Riku had to guess not after being to Atlantica so many times. Sora giggled at him before tripping and collided with Riku sending them both to the floor, causing the silverette to groan even more. Sora looked up at Riku through thick lashes, blue eyes filled with worry, sorrow and playfulness.

"Are you okay Riku?" Riku felt his body stir and his face turn pink as Sora sat up straddling his waist, palms resting on his pecs.

"Yeah, you okay Sora?" He asked the sweet looking boy.

"I am fine, I will go plot the course for the next world." Sora quickly got off the sprawled out boy and ducked into the command room. Riku laid there for a few more minutes, coming to terms with a disturbing fact. He was in love with Sora. And it hasn't been just what has happened lately, for as long as he remembered he always wanted Sora near him, with him, all so he could see those smiles and protect those sweet innocent eyes from all the cruelty in the world. That year he had been asleep and locked away Riku had lost count of how many times he had collapsed crying for forgiveness at the base of Sora's pod. And the boy had forgiven him without a second's hesitancy. Riku vowed then to never fail Sora again, and so far he hadn't. Getting up he joined Sora in the control room.

"So where to next?"

"Agrabah." Riku looked at Sora sharply.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sora." Sora peered at Riku from the corner of his eyes.

"It will be fine Riku, Princess Jasmine will forgive you. And we have to go there to show you what I need to show you." Riku threw himself down into his chair and Sora sat in his. Riku just knew meeting the princess he had captured for Maleficent was going to end badly. It was only a half day's flight to the world and they disembarked. Riku took a deep breath as the heat hit him, it was a major difference from the cool waters of Atlantica. Sora took his hand and led him to the palace where they saw Aladdin and Jasmine in front.

"Aladdin, Princess Jasmine!" Sora called out to them and kept a firm grip on Riku's hand to keep him from running off. Jasmine frowned when she noticed the boy with Sora, who wasn't looking at her, but rather the ground.

"Sora! Who's your friend?" Aladdin hugged the smaller male and Sora grinned.

"This is my best friend Riku."

"Oh I remember him alright." Jasmine said with a frown and Riku visibly flinched. He raised his eyes to the chocolate ones of the princess.

"For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for what I did. I wasn't quite myself." Riku apologized to the upset woman in front of him.

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Sora explained everything when he was last here, but I am still glad you said you were sorry." She smiled warmly at him and Sora grinned. Riku blinked in surprise before smiling back at her.

"So what brings you two here?" Aladdin asked Sora.

"Have you seen carpet, I wanted to ask him for a ride." Sora asked the raven haired duo. Aladdin hummed for a bit before nodding. He held up his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Seconds later a carpet came sailing through the air and landed right in front of them. It waved at them and Riku gaped openly at a moving and sentient carpet.

"Hey carpet, mind giving us a ride?" Sora asked it and the carpet nodded before jumping and laid flat for the two teens to climb on. Sora climbed on and held out his hand for Riku to join him. Aladdin hummed as the feeling of nostalgia overcame him, and from the way Jasmine was smiling and took his hand, it overcame her as well.

"Is it safe?" Riku asked hesitantly, he did not want to fall from a high height.

"Of course it's safe, don't you trust me?" Riku looked from the tan hand to the sparkling blue eyes. He did trust him.

"With my life." Riku clasped his hand with Sora's and climbed on the carpet and they took off. Riku clutched at Sora for a few minutes until he got used to flying through the air. Sora smiled at Riku as the carpet steered towards the ruins, letting carpet weave through the broken arches and buildings before soaring over to the cave of wonders.

"This is amazing Sora, the architecture is just beautiful in the sunlight, and the colors!" Sora smiled happily at Riku, he was so lively, it was worth everything. Roxas chuckled at the both of them.

'You two are so cute.' His teasing voice echoed inside the brunette. His face flushed at Roxas' teasing. He sat back with his body leaning on Riku's shoulder.

"Hey Sora?" Riku asked the male nodding off on his shoulder before looking back up at the twinkling stars coming out for the night.

"Hmmmm?" Sora hummed back.

"Why did you only pick me to go on this journey with? Why not invite Axel, Kairi, and the others?" Sora sleepily looked up at Riku, his lips just inches from Riku's pale cheek. Riku's pulse jumped and a light fluttering feeling ran rampant in his stomach.

"Because, I hadn't promised anyone else to explore new worlds with them." His voice was thick with sleep and he laid his head back down on Riku's shoulder and Riku heard a soft snore a bit later. Riku frowned, Sora seemed so exhausted and the poor guy never seemed rested. He was pushing himself, but Sora seemed to not mind.

"I will protect you Sora, I promise." He whispered as he kissed the top of Sora's chocolate spikes and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close. He enjoyed the rest of the slow and peaceful ride, Sora awakening toward the end. They got off Carpet and thanked him for a ride before saying goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine, disembarking from the world. Sora sighed as he felt a sharp pain in his heart, he didn't have much time left, that in mind he plotted the course for the next world.

"Hey Sora where are we going?" Sora smiled at the silverette.

"We're going somewhere very special." Sora drove the short way to Halloween Town and landed. They disembarked and Riku looked at Sora's vampire costume appreciatively. He was dressed like a stitched together Frankenstein. They watched as a smartly dressed skeleton cane up to them.

"Why hello gentlemen, welcome to Halloween Town. Ah Sora would you mind giving me a hand? It seems the Doctor's experiment has run off." Sora frowned and he felt Roxas go alert in alarm.

"Well I am not-"

"Tally ho gentlemen, it was seen heading to the graveyard." Sora frowned and sighed before following Jack to the graveyard.

"That is it?!" Sora cried as he saw the large mechanical menace. Rolling his shoulder he grit his teeth before summoning his keyblade. He would have to finish this quickly, he didn't have much energy. With Jack's help he dismantled the machine piece by piece. The battle had been quick, but it still had taken a lot out of him. Roxas was frantic at this point, Sora was coughing up blood. Sora looked at the red splotches on his white gloves.

He really shouldn't have been fighting again, it only made things worse.

"Sora, are you alright? Those were some deep coughs." Riku asked as he came up beside the winded keyblader.

"Oh yeah, just fine. I just got some dust down the wrong pipe." Sora assured him and he waved goodbye to Jack, who had the task of bringing the experiment back to the lab. Sora led him through the Hinterlands and up to a tree that had a Christmas tree shaped door. Opening it up he shoved Riku through before jumping in himself. He giggled as he listened to the boy scream. Riku found himself faceplanting into a snow bank. Sora stepped out beside him and he noticed that the vampire costume had changed to a black and white Santa suit. His outfit was black pants, a yellow vest lined with white fur and a blue Santa hat perched on his head. Sora chuckled and helped the sprawled silverette up. Riku glared at him for a moment before looking around in amazement. Everything was sparkling and twinkling.

"Welcome to Christmas Town Riku." Riku looked at Sora before taking the hand that had been out stretched for him to take. Sora led him down the slope, through the town and into a building. There Sora let his hand go and entered into a small room, sending him a smile as he did so. Riku followed him into the next room and stopped short at who was sitting in a tall red chair. There he sat, Santa Claus.

"Santa, this is my best friend Riku." The old man smiled at the surprised boy.

"Well do come in Riku. I can see from my list that you have been very good." Sora grinned and Riku smiled happily.

"Thank you sir." Sora smiled before starting to cough again, causing Santa to get to his feet and guide Sora into sitting in his chair. Riku knelt down in front of him and startled as Sora coughed up blood.

"Sora!" Riku was at a loss at what to do, and little did he know, he shared the feeling with Roxas.

"I am fine Riku, honestly." He said after his coughing fit.

"You rest here Sora, I will go get you some peppermint tea." The older man walked off to the kitchen to fetch the drink and Riku cleaned the blood off of Sora's pale face and gloves. Then he covered the smaller male with a blanket. Santa came back and handed the drink to Sora, who took it gratefully. He sipped it slowly and sighed as it warmed him up and refresh him for the moment. He only had one more world that he wanted to show Riku, he could make it. He must make it. He finished the drink and thanked Santa before Riku and him left both the Christmas Town and the world.

Sora plotted the course for the last world. It was late so Riku made a quick dinner before going to sleep. And since he was worried, he slept in Sora's bed with him, cradling the boy close. When they awoke the realized that they had arrived in Radiant Garden. Disembarking they started to travel to where Sora wanted them to go. However as they were passing in front of Merlin's house Sora had a dizzy spell and collapsed.

"Sora!" At Riku's cry the heavy door to Merlin's house opened and Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie ran out.

"Don't worry we'll help." Yuffie said as Leon lifted Sora up and brought him in the house. He laid the boy down on Merlin's bed and covered him up.

"Aerith, stay with him. Cloud why don't you show Riku the town, I am off to see Tron." Leon ordered as he crossed back over to the door.

"L-Leon, please don't show him, I want to-" Sora was cut off with Leon raising his hand.

"Don't worry I won't tell him or show him anything. Get some rest Sora." Leon gave him a sad smile before exiting.

"Rest peacefully Sora." Was all Cloud said as he steered Riku out of the house. They heard Yuffie give a sob. Cloud steered him out to the crystal cave.

"I thought you were supposed to take me to the town." Riku asked the blond.

"It's best if you are far away for what is about to happen." Riku looked at the blond apprehensively.

"What is going on?!" Cloud looked at the silverette with pity.

"Sora is about to die." Riku looked at him appalled.

"You lying!"

"Has he been extremely tired, coughing up blood? Sora has an extremely rare disease. It affects the heart and slowly kills you the more you are active. Normally the people affected live until their thirties, however that won't be the case for Sora." Dread filled Riku, Sora had been extremely active in the last few years.

"But why wouldn't he tell me?!" Riku started pacing and pulling at his silver hair.

"Because he wanted what everyone else would wish. He wanted to spend his last few days with the one he loves." Riku looked at him with wide eyes before taking off back to Merlin's house.

Sora clenched his right hand over his chest in pain. His whole body was seizing up in pain. His body was failing and he couldn't prolong it any longer. The pain finally passed and he panted and his vision of Aerith blurred and narrowed with black at it's edges. She smiled sadly down at him. Finally he closed his eyes as he gave in to the numbness as the front door slammed open and Riku ran in. He looked desperately at Aerith and she hung her head. Riku felt all the breath leave his body and he sunk to his knees. He was too late, Sora was already gone. He got up and crossed over to the bed where he took Sora's limp and cold hand and he felt tears running down his face.

"Sora, you can't be gone, you just can't be. I never got to tell you that I love you." He whispered softly as he kissed the cold, smooth cheek. There was a bright flash and Roxas stood by Riku's side.

"I am so sorry, I tried to lend Sora my strength, but he wouldn't take it." Roxas said quietly, so not to disturb the somber mood.

"Why are you here? Why are you here and not Sora?!" Riku glared up at the blond angrily.

"Because," Roxas sneered at him, "it only affects those who have hearts." Riku looked hopelessly up at Roxas before returning his gaze to the dead boy in front of him. Sighing he stood up and scooped up Sora's body. Aerith stood up alarmed.

"Riku?" She asked softly.

"Don't worry, I am just going to take him back to Destiny Islands where he belongs, come on Roxas. I am sure Axel, I mean Lea would like to see you again." He left the house and carefully boreded the gummi ship with Roxas in tow. With a broken heart he piloted the ship back to the islands. As the night wore on his sorrow and depression worsened. He landed the ship where he saw Lea and Kairi waiting for them on the play island where they always ran around as children. Roxas climbed out of the ship and Riku went back to the bed where Sora lay. He laid down next to Sora and let his heart shatter once and for all.

"Sora, forgive me, I failed you again. Please Sora forgive me." Riku sobbed as tears ran down his face and he pressed his body against the stone cold body next to him, face buried in the crook of the boy's neck. Roxas walked towards the red heads with tears running down his face. He looked up at Axel, or Lea now that he was whole again, and held his arms to his chest.

"I always wished we would meet again, but never like this." Roxas cried and Lea held him close and Kairi walked to the ship and scaled up to climb inside the ship. Her heart broke even more as Riku's broken sobs reached her. She sat in the Captain's chair, placing her head in the tips of her fingers. It was inevitable, Sora had the disease from birth he was going to die, but she didn't think that Riku would fall in love. And now all they had was broken hearts all around. The sun would set sadly for Riku for a very long time and all she could do was help him get by.

"Rest in peace Sora, we will miss you terribly." Kairi whispered as she watched the sun set over the ocean.

Author note: If I get 10 reviews, I will post an alternative ending with a lemon scene.


End file.
